SIN REMORDIMIENTO
by Yumaika Higurashi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi pasa por una de las peores cosas que le puede tocar vivir a una mujer, querrá cobrar venganza por su propia mano. Tendrá la sangre tan fría para matar al desgraciado. ¿Como acabará su vida después de lo que hará? ONE-SHOT UNIVERSO ALTERNO, NO APTO PARA MENORES DE EDAD, VIOLENCIA GRÁFICA.


_Primero que nada empezaré haciendo este importante aviso, la historia puede llegar a recaer en lo muy perturbador, no es apta para menores, puede generar ideas homicidas, necesito que me entiendan que esto es ficción y para la gente que peca no existen finales felices._

 _Esta idea base yo la tome de uno de esos videitos famosos en facebook, ojo es solo la idea base... Yo la escribí de un modo completamente diferente, le di otra historia y otros escenarios. La original hablaba de una madre y la violación a menores, yo de verdad no pude. Pero esta idea ya no la pude sacar de mi mente, la historia es mía._

 _Contiene una violación y un homicidio._

 _Si eres menor por favor no lo leas._

SIN REMORDIMIENTO

ONE-SHOT

FEBRERO 2018

Esta historia es de mi total autoría queda prohibida su publicación en otras plataformas ajenas a mi grupo o páginas y perfiles sin mi consentimiento, si la quieres publicar en otra parte informarme a mí por favor, de ser víctima de plagió tomaré medidas correspondientes.

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON TOTAL PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN MANGAKA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI CREADORA DE LA SERIE INUYASHA, YO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS SIN NINGÚN FIN DE LUCRO MÁS QUE PARA DAR VIDA A MI PEQUEÑA HISTORIA.

Sucia, ultrajada, asqueada...

Esas eran solo una de las mil y un sensaciones que sentía en ese jodido momento de su vida.

Frotaba fuertemente su cuerpo con un tallador en su baño, quería quitarse esa suciedad que sentía no se iba aunque estaba a punto de arrancarse la piel con cada tallón.

Su estomago no dejaba de estar contraído, sus muslos aun le ardían, el coraje que sentía en el pecho era visible con sus enormes ganas de vomitar, el dolor en sus muñecas no hacía que parara de tallar su cuerpo.

Estaba anímicamente devastada.

Segura estaba de ella no merecía esto, ¿por que ella? ¿Por qué? Nunca en su vida lo entendería.

Ese ser asqueroso había osado robarle eso que a sus 23 años tanto había protegido y que ni siquiera a Koga su ex novio de días le había entregado.

No era justo haber perdido su pureza de una forma tan nefasta y asquerosa.

Grito, golpeo el azulejo de la regadera, lloró hasta donde su alma le permitió, se desgarro por dentro solo para después de eso, tomar fuerza.

No tuvo miedo de que ese ser maligno y putrefacto escuchara en la planta baja como estaba deshecha, ya no le temía.

Iba a acabar con él, se lo juro.

El dolor en su entrepierna era muy fuerte, enrollada en su toalla fue al botiquín en su baño, tomo unas Ketorolako compuestas, tal vez calmaría un poco los dolores físicos que esa forzada entrega había dejado como rastro. Las paso por su tráquea sin agua alguna, quería que el sabor de los medicamentos, eliminará el feo sabor que había dejado la boca de él.

Volteó al espejo colgado sobre el lavabo, no hubo necesidad de limpiar vapor, no lo había generado pues al querer despejar su cuerpo de tan asqueantes y bruscas caricias se metió bajo la ducha de agua helada, muy helada producto de esa noche de invierno.

Observó su pálido y demacrado rostro producto del llanto que no contuvo, recordó el semen de ese ser despreciable en él una vez finalizado el acto y se volvió a asquear. Necesito volver el estómago, y así lo hizo.

Aún con los ojos medio aguados y sus facciones endurecidas, salió del baño, busco su celular entre la bolsa pequeña que siempre llevaba con sigo.

Sabiendo que su puerta estaba perfectamente bien asegurada se sentó en su cama y dejando caer todo el peso de su alma, mando ese mensaje a su amiga, su casi hermana, su única confidente y en quien sabía podía confiar ciegamente.

Sango había salido a un congreso sobre medicina forense hace una semana, sabía era la carrera que su amiga quería estudiar. Estaba a unos cuantos meses de finalizar medicina, era un año mayor que Kagome y de ahí proseguía tomar la especialidad.

Abrió Line y quiso mantener contacto con la susodicha...

–Sango...

–Sango...

–¿Estas ahí amiga? Te necesito.

Fueron los mensajes que le envío, pasaron un par de minutos y Sango respondió ante su insistencia.

–Hey... que pasa Kag, ¿A quien hay que matar?

Su tono de burla en esta respuesta era evidente, ellas así se llevaban y ante su insistencia le puso eso, nunca imagino lo que iba a leer.

–Hay Sango gracias a Dios...

–No sabes como me siento, me quiero morir...

Sango se preocupo y desconcertó...

–Kagome, cálmate... y dime que diablos pasa.

–Ya no puedo más...

–Mujer, necesito que te tranquilices y me digas que pasa que te tiene así.

–Sango ¿porque a mi? Esto es espantoso, no es justo.

Puso una imagen de un osito llorando mucho.

–¡Por Kami Kagome! Me estas asustando.

–¿Sigues en Saitama?

–Si. Estoy en el congreso de hematología forense que te dije.

–Entiendo, justamente por esto es por lo que recurro a ti… Me esta costando mucho mantener la calma, estoy armándome de valor.

–Sango, te necesito. Hoy es el peor día de mi vida… te contaré lo peor que me pudo pasar.

–Oh por Kami…

–Recuerdas que te conté que Naraku me decía cosas feas y que me sentía acosada por él y que esto fue aumentando y poco a poco se empezó a querer propasar más con migo.

–Demonios… Claro que lo recuerdo.

–Mamá y el empezaron a beber, supongo… Cuando salí de la universidad, Inuyasha se ofreció a traerme a casa, cuando entre Naraku estaba sumamente molesto, empezó a forcejear y a quererme besar– lágrimas pesadas caían de sus ojos mientras escribía –Yo le pregunte por mamá y me dijo que estaba dormida muy borracha arriba.

–Kagome, no manches amiga… Dime que no es lo que estoy imaginando.

No, no podía ser, de verdad ella esperaba que su amiga no hubiera pasado por esa trágica experiencia que hace mucho se avecinaba vendría… Siempre le ofreció a Kagome irse a vivir juntas, ella acepto, pero primero había que poner cosas en orden antes. Ella iría a Saitama y volviendo buscarían un pequeño apartamento donde ambas pudieran vivir cómoda y tranquilamente.

Ellas lo sabían, Kagome estaba en peligro de seguir viviendo en esa casa, Naraku se había casado apenas hace unos 6 meses con Nahomi…

Nahomi era la madre de Kagome, su padre murió cuando ella tenía quince años, su madre se tiro a las drogas y al alcohol después de esto al estar muy deprimida.

Naraku era un adicto como ella, al poco tiempo de que empezarán a vivir los tres juntos, el la empezó a perseguir, a acosar, era un mano larga y la veía de una forma demandante muy lujuriosa y asquerosa. Kagome le tenía miedo claro que si, pero trataba de sacar valor, nunca pensó que algo fuera a llegar a tal grado, nunca lo creyó con valor suficiente.

Al verla llegar con Inuyasha hirvió en furia y se dejo llevar por sus demonios, le robaría a esa chiquilla sus más dolorosos gemidos, esa noche no la dejaría en paz hasta saciarse de ella.

Lo hizo.

La golpeó, la maltrato, la tocó y finalmente la violo tomando con este ruin acto su virginidad. No tuvo piedad, se enterró en su cuerpo sin compasión alguna, ella sangro y el acelero sus embistes lastimándola más, nunca tuvo cuidado. Lo odiaba y se juro se las pagaría cuando se dejo de resistir buscando que el dolor fuera menos punzante en su estrecho interior. El mierda se sacio de ella y acabo en su rostro, se vistió y se fue tambaleando de borracho a su habitación.

Kagome acomodo sus senos bajo su ropa, y su falda la bajo, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, tenía que borrarse sus rastros, no soportaba ni su cuerpo en ese momento, se asqueaba.

–Sango… él infeliz lo hizo. El abuso de mi.

–Amiga, necesito que me jures que te llevarás esto que te pediré a la tumba, nunca puedes decirle a nadie… Me estoy muriendo y eres la única persona que tengo en el mundo.

–¿QUEEEEE? No puede ser, maldito hijo de puta…

–¿Estas bien?

–Si estoy bien entre lo que cabe.

–Es un perro malnacido, nooo nooo yo no lo puedo creer.

–Esta rabia me consume Sango, quiero matarlo.

–Kamisama…. Como puede ser posible tanta maldad Kag.. ¿Ya lo denunciaste?

–No.

–Pero que carajos, ¿como que no?

–Tu no tienes una idea de la fuerza que estoy sacando amiga, de la fuerza que estoy necesitando para no tomar en mis manos un maldito cuchillo y sacarle los intestinos al maldito.

–¿Y porque mierdas no lo has denunciado aun? ¿Hace cuanto paso?... No te duches, debes de conservar evidencias.

–Paso hace un par de horas, ya me bañe, no soportaba su maldito aroma en mi piel…

–No debiste, debes de denunciar.

–No lo haré.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–Por que quiero justicia. Justicia de verdad.

–Sango eres como mi hermana lo sabes, sabes que te quiero mucho.

–Yo también Kag, por Dios por ti soy capaz de matar.

–Entonces ¿Me ayudarás? Quiero que se arrepienta hasta de haber nacido.

–Demonios Kag, lo haré. Pero quiero que estés muy segura de lo que vamos a hacer, quiero que lo pienses bien y entiendas en lo que te vas a meter.

–Lo estoy, nunca en mi vida he estado más segura de algo. Si tu no me ayudas, lo haré yo sola y lo más seguro es que yo termine haciendo una locura y acabando presa.

–De acuerdo Kagome, necesito hacer un par de llamadas, organizar todo. Conéctate en un par de horas, y por favor hermana, mantén la calma. Cabeza fría.

–De acuerdo, y sango… Te quiero.

–Yo a ti Kag, nos vemos.

Pasaron ese par de horas en las que ella no pudo cerrar sus ojos, el sueño nunca lo pudo conciliar, apenas apuntaba a dormir y las imágenes de lo sucedido invadían su mente. Si, estaba segura, era lo mejor que haría en su vida, no mediría consecuencias, Naraku se iba a arrepentir de haberla tocado a pesar de sus suplicas.

Su celular vibró.

–Kag, ¿estas?

–Aquí estoy.

–Presta mucha atención a lo que voy a detallarte, tienes que hacer todo bien hecho, de no hacerlo puedes acabar presa, o peor aún muerta.

–Seré precisa, haré todo lo que tu me digas.

–Necesito que vayas mañana por la noche a las nueve al este de Tokio, al lago okutama, lo sigues y justo donde desemboca al río esta una casa abandonada, te mandaré la ubicación exacta, ingrésala al GPS del celular, nunca al de tu auto. A los alrededores no hay nada más que bosque. Es totalmente seguro.

–Ok…

–Al entrar a la casa busca una maleta negra, en ella encontraras todo lo que necesites.

–Tendrás que ingeniártelas para hacer que el bastardo vaya al lugar sin sospechar nada.

–Esta bien.

–Antes por supuesto tendrás que prepararte, dentro de la maleta encontraras algunos medicamentos que nos serán de suma utilidad. Pero el más importante es una inyección de nombre tetradotoxina.

–¿Tetradotoxina? ¿Qué es eso?

–Es un veneno sumamente potente, pero en la dosis adecuada no lo matará. Bloquea los canales de sodio produciendo la parálisis de los músculos, pero lo dejara consiente para que puedas disfrutar de tu venganza a plenitud.

–También encontraras ciertas herramientas, cada una de ellas lleva puesta una etiqueta con el uso que le debes de dar y eso es todo lo que debes de saber por el momento, avísame cuando tengas a ese hijo de puta postrado ante ti… ¡Cambio y fuera!

–Esperaaaaaaaaa….

–¿Qué pasa kag?

–Sango esta todo bien, pero como se supone que haré para que entre a la casa.

–Eres una mujer muy astuta, solo recuerda lo que el bastardo te hizo. Puedes decirle que te gusto tanto que quieres repetir y que siempre has tenido una fantasía con él o yo que se, esa mi hermana es tu labor.

–Estamos en contacto, recuerda que te quiero mucho y ten cuidado.

Se paso el resto de la noche, lo único que anhelaba era sacarse esa maldita sensación de su cuerpo, ya no quería sentirse sucia, detestaba a ese maldito… Se pondría al día siguiente una careta falsa, le coquetería y haría que su venganza fuera una maravilla.

–Sangoooooo…. ¡Amiga! Demonios, estoy aquí, esto esta muy obscuro, da escalofríos, parece película de terror.

–¿Dónde esta Naraku?

–Llegará en cualquier momento.

–Ten la tetradotoxina a la mano, prepárala, a la primer oportunidad encájasela en el cuello, brazo o donde sea, debes de ser cuidadosa, recuerda que si algo sale mal, todo se nos ira al carajo. A y Kagome, estoy contigo amiga.

Varios minutos después….

–Sangoooo….

–Dime que ya lo tienes…

–Sango estoy temblando de nervios, pero sí, ya lo tengo. Esta completamente inmovilizado el maldito.

–¡Perfecto! Empecemos entonces…

–Paso uno: colócate los guantes y el gorro de látex, ten mucho cuidado de no dejar ni un solo cabello en la escena. Y las bolsas negras utilízalas para cubrir tus zapatos.

–Paso dos: el infeliz perderá mucha sangre, así que necesitara solución salina, colócale el suero que esta en la maleta. Luego toma la Inyección de Adrenalina y aplícala al suero, no podemos permitir que se nos desmaye por el dolor.

–Ya esta… Listo y ¿ahora?

–Paso tres: busca la tijera para aves.

–La que tiene una etiqueta que dice lengua.

–Esa misma.

–¿Y que hago con ella?

–Córtale la lengua carajo…

–Por kami Sango, yo no se si pueda, jamás he lastimado ni a un pollo.

–Un pollo no te lastimaría de la manera que el lo hizo verdad, recuerda el dolor que te causo, como se aprovechó de tu cuerpo, el te violo kag, se lo merece.

–Necesito que tengas nervios de acero ¿Ok? Vamos yo se que tu puedes.

–Lo haré.

–Lo hice amiga, lo hice…. Y no te puedo explicar esta sensación que siento al verlo sufrir.

Los ojos rojos de ese detestable hombre se abrieron grandemente en dolor, se arrepentía mucho haber tocado a esa maldita mocosa, nunca se imagino que sería capaz de ponerle una trampa así, y el como un gran pendejo caería. Nunca la debió tocar, ahora ahí estaba, sin lengua y sin saber que era lo que esa chiquilla pretendía, matarlo acaso, no la podía creer capaz de tanto. El dolor que sentía era insuperable, y la satisfacción de ella inigualable.

–Apenas estamos comenzado– agrego sango una carita diabólica a su texto, ella apoyaba a su amiga y si una caía, iban a caer las dos, pero con una gran satisfacción por delante.

–Aquí hay un martillo gigante con una etiqueta que dice huesos, supongo que con esto se los romperé ¿No?

–Esa es mi amiga, aprendes rápido.

–Rómpele los dedos o las piernas ¡POR NADA DEL MUNDO, TOQUES SUS ÓRGANOS VITALES!

–Acabo de romperle los huesos de las manos.

–Perfecto…¿Cómo está?

–Se ha cagado el hijo de puta por el dolor, llora en silencio como una marica.

–Me encantaría estar ahí para hacer que trague su excremento.

–Sango, tengo en mis manos una sierra eléctrica, pero veo que no tiene ninguna etiqueta ¿Por qué?

–Es para uso especial.

–¿Qué tan especial?

–Para descuartizar al infeliz.

–No hay forma de que yo pueda hacer eso.

–Tranquila, no tendrás que hacerlo entonces. Toma el bisturí.

–Ok… ya lo tengo, y espero y esta sea justamente la parte que estaba esperando con ansias.

–Lo es Kag, yo también lo esperaba…¡Córtaselo!

–Hazlo lentamente y sin remordimiento, recuerda que con ese asqueroso pedazo de carne arruino tu vida.

–Créeme que esto es lo que más disfrutaré.

–Kagome, ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

–Es que esta perdiendo mucha sangre.

–Esa es la idea.

–Y que diablos se supone que haré yo después con el cadáver.

–Esa es la parte complicada cielo...

–¡No bromees! Ni loca lo voy a mochar en pedazos.

–No hará falta, ves el tanque azul de polietileno.

–Si.

–Meterás el cadáver ahí, tienes suficiente ácido sulfúrico para desaparecer al mierda.

–¿Estas loca?

–¿Quieres ir presa?

–Noooo… pero no sería mejor enterrar el cadáver.

–¿Los muertos hablan?

–Tu estas segura de que esto funcionará.

–Totalmente, el maldito se convertirá en agua.

–¿Cómo estas segura

–Lo vi en Criminal Miends.

–No mames Sango.

–Es broma Kagome, esto estudiaré. Despreocúpate tengo todo calculado.

–Dios Santo. Se supone debo mover el cadáver yo sola, meterlo ahí y después borrar toda evidencia.

–Así es, sabes que no nos conviene dejar evidencia.

–Y que hay con la persona que te ayudo Dios él debe de ser un asesino en serie o yo que se para conseguir todas estas cosas y este matadero.

–Y lo es amiga.

–Maldición, ahora yo también soy una asesina.

–Naraku no esta muerto.

–Pero morirá.

–Si pero… técnicamente hablando si tu no lo matas, y otra persona le pone fin a su vida, tu no serias una asesina.

–No lo se Sango, yo ni siquiera se si podre vivir con todo lo que acabo de hacer.

–Podrás… El te violo, tu podrás.

–Ahora sientes que ya has satisfecho tu sed de venganza.

–Siii… yo quiero acabar con todo esto lo más rápido posible onegai.

–Bien… lárgate de ahí ya mismo. ¡Vete ya!

–Pero… pero que pasará con el bastardo.

–Te conozco como si te hubiera parido Kag, soy tu mejor amiga, sabía que no podrías, hice un trato y ellos se encargarán del resto. Tu te vas a casa ahora, y ellos desaparecerán el cadáver y la escena del crimen.

–¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

–No tengo ni puta idea, tengo un contacto que filtra información, el me paso su número, yo no se su identidad y ellos no saben la nuestra.

–¿Y que demonios ganan ellos con ayudarnos?

–Obviamente nada es gratis, todo tiene un precio.

–Dios tu sabes que yo no tengo dinero para pagarles.

–Calma, no lo harás tú, así que toma tus cosas y vete a casa.

–De acuerdo.

Horas más tarde…

–Sango ya estoy en casa, sabes estaba pensando y si alguien denuncia la desaparición, y si la policía me descubre, amiga yo no quiero ir presa.

–Sin cadáver no hay homicidio, tomate un té y descansa, mañana hablamos.

No podía de verdad no podía…

–Sango perdóname pero necesito saber que paso, ¿todo esta bien?

–Todo perfecto, no te preocupes. Trata de descansar, no debemos hablar más del tema.

–Esta bien, pero necesito preguntarte algo más.

–Dime.

–¿Cuánto les pagaste?

–No fui yo…

–¿Qué? ¿Entonces quien?

–El muerto…

–No entiendo.

–Te dije que todo tiene un precio, ellos lo pusieron y se cobraron su parte.

–¿Cómo que su parte, cual es su parte?

–Dos riñones, dos córneas, dos pulmones, un hígado, un páncreas y un riñón.

–Por kamisama, quieres decir que hicimos trato con traficantes de órganos.

–Así es… Si cuando estaba vivo solo se dedicó a destruir vidas como lo hizo contigo, mínimo que ahora muerto salve unas cuantas. Ahora, descansa, deshazte del celular, cuando consigas otro me llamas, volveré en unos días, cálmate y se feliz, te quiero Kagome, hicimos lo que se merecía.

–Gracias Sango, eres mi mejor amiga, gracias por no dejarme sola, también te quiero… Hasta pronto.

CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS…

Se encontraba en la cocina de su nuevo hogar preparando la comida para su esposo, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y la limpio, esa cebolla verdaderamente estaba muy fuerte.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y un estoy en casa tras ella, vio a su peli plata entrar y lo recibió, beso sus labios y lo abrazo…

–Bienvenido Inu…

Así mismo era, nunca nadie además de Sango e Inuyasha supo nada, le había contado a Inuyasha todo lo sucedido poco antes de casarse, aun sentía culpa y necesitaba liberarse, el no la juzgo, la abrazo y le dijo que comprendía lo que hicieron, le dijo que el se lo merecía y que no era algo distinto a lo que él hubiera hecho, tal vez el saberse apoyada por él la había vuelto a hacer disfrutar su vida, a ser feliz, no sentir culpa, entregarse a él, amarlo y sentirse protegida, eso quedo en el pasado, el secreto de Sango, Inuyasha y ella, un secreto que nunca ninguno diría, estaba muy agradecida con su amiga, eran hermanas y por ella haría cualquier cosa. Su vida era perfecta, ella y su esposo deseaban tener hijos, habían tomado la decisión al ya estar establecidos en su hogar, y haber disfrutado se relación como pareja ellos solos un tiempo. No había nada más ameno que acabar con la persona que destruye tu vida, disfrutarlo y vivir tu vida…

SIN REMORDIMIENTO…

FIN.

 **N/A...**

 **Y que les pareció? Feo, perturbador, fuerte, ligero, exagere, aburrido... Ojala me lo puedan llegar a dejar saber.**


End file.
